


Bike

by redlikerayses (RedLikeRayses)



Series: 100 words challenge [8]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: 100 words, Bike Accident, Drabble, Fluff and Humor, Injury, aftermath of a crash landing, brief appearance from Suzy, can be read as romantic or platonic, the injury is barely mentioned though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 06:00:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23846362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedLikeRayses/pseuds/redlikerayses
Summary: Dan decides to go along with an idea of Brian's. Predictably, it doesn't end too well.
Relationships: Dan Avidan & Brian Wecht, Dan Avidan/Brian Wecht
Series: 100 words challenge [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701679
Kudos: 6





	Bike

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: bike

“I knew this was a bad idea.”

“Wh-Brian, it was _your_ idea.”

“And you went along with it.”

Dan didn’t respond. It was true, after all.

“So…” Brian turned to the rusted tandem bike laying in a heap at his feet, dented and bending in ways it clearly wasn’t designed to. “Who’s calling Suzy?”

Dan pointedly looked down at the wrist he was carefully cradling before staring deadpan at Brian.

“Yeah, alright, fine,” Brian muttered.

When he brought his phone to his ear, Dan smirked. Brian stuck his tongue out at him.

_“Hello?”_

“Hey, Suz. Got a favor to ask…”

**Author's Note:**

> Meh.


End file.
